


And I Would Bike 500 Miles

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bicycles, Camping, Community: mating_games, M/M, Massage, Road Trips, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny said "road trip", Stiles wasn't originally expecting bicycles to be involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Would Bike 500 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the bonus challenge "road trip" at mating_games for round 5! This is slightly edited from the version I originally posted (fresh from the fingertips) at the comm. As always, I do not own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, but oh do I ever love to play with them.

It takes some convincing for Stiles to leave the Jeep behind.

“Trust me,” Danny says. “This is the better way to go.”

“Because you’ve done it before?” Stiles stares at the pair of bikes, dubious. “It’s called a _road_ trip, Danny. It’s the sort of thing that’s usually done in a car. With motels.”

“Well, this will be done on bikes. With camping.” Danny’s grin is easy and infectious and Stiles finds himself smiling before he really thinks about it.

Danny wins, of course.

After all, he’s tall and hot and has been Stiles’s boyfriend somehow for most of their senior year. This is a graduation gift, and who is Stiles to reject a gift? Even if it involves him having to work his ass off every day to get there.

Danny makes him train during the last month of school. They get out early—senior year classes are barely worth it in April and May—and spend their afternoons and evenings cycling around town. Stiles gets used to riding behind Danny, watching him for signals. Not to mention watching his gorgeous ass and not being so distracted he bikes right off the road (okay, it was once, and he won’t do it again).

By the time they leave, everyone really believes they can do it, even Stiles himself. The backpack _is_ heavier than he’s used to, and he’s never had the tent strapped to his bike before, but Danny has the tarps and the tiny camp kitchen, and between them they are armed for anything they might need while sleeping under the stars.

Even condoms, yes. Stiles couldn’t possibly forget the condoms, and before they leave both Melissa and his dad manage to catch him at different times for heart-to-heart talks about safety and they hand over some supplies. Stiles is starting to wonder whether everyone thinks he’s traveling or fucking his way across the state.

Not that that’s a bad idea.

Except, by the end of the first day, Stiles thinks it’s a _horrific_ idea.

He manages to climb off the bike and get it propped on the kickstand before he stumbles two steps, then sits abruptly on the ground. Oh _God_ , that was a bad idea. Bad, bad, _bad_ idea. “Ow,” Stiles whimpers. “What are we doing? Why are we doing this? Danny, _my ass hurts_. It was numb earlier, and I thought that was bad, but now it actively _hurts_.”

The worst of it is that Danny doesn’t seem to even notice that they rode hundreds of miles (okay, fifty according to the plan Danny showed him before they left). He seems to think this is _easy_ , as he putters around, laying out a tarp and snapping the tent into place. Danny crouches there next to the tent after he tosses the sleeping bags in. “Regretting your decision?” he asks.

“Being here with you? Never,” Stiles says. “Sitting on a bike for hours? Maybe.”

Danny jerks his head at the tent. “Get in there and lie down. I’ll give you a massage.”

Okay, so _that_ sounds like a brilliant idea.

The tent is small, almost too small once both of them are inside. They laugh as arms and legs tangle, but somehow both of them end up naked and stretched out with Stiles face down on top of the sleeping bags, using a backpack as a something to lean against. He’s torn as soon as Danny touches his ass; it hurts like hell, but at the same time, Danny is _touching his ass_ and Stiles is still a young, healthy male.

He groans.

“Is that good or bad?” Danny massages something—it’s warm and slick and feels so damned good—into Stiles’s muscles. “I can’t tell from the sound.”

“How does your ass not hurt?” Stiles mutters.

“I bike more often than you do, so I’m used to it.” Danny’s fingers press between his cheeks, and Stiles can’t help but moan again. The pleasure of the massage is shifting quickly into something else, and he pushes back against the touch. “You seem to be feeling better now.”

“I don’t _care_ if it hurts anymore.” Stiles twists slightly so he can grin at Danny. “And we have an entire pharmacy’s worth of condoms, so we might as well use a few.”

By the time they are close to sleep, a pile of tangled limbs inside of two sleeping bags that have been zipper together, Stiles is sated and pain is the last thing on his mind. “I get another massage tomorrow night,” Stiles murmurs against Danny’s shoulder.

Danny laughs softly. “Depends. You willing to go longer before we stop?”

“Carrot and stick?” Stiles asks.

“That’s one way of putting it.”

“Massage me with your magic fingers and I will go as far as you want,” Stiles decides. He nuzzles Danny’s throat. “I’m even in favor of stopping in the middle of the day for a brief reminder of the rewards if you like.”

“Enjoying your road trip?”

“Best gift ever from the best boyfriend.” Stiles licks a stripe along Danny’s collarbone. “Let me show you again just how much I appreciate it.”

And he does.


End file.
